


Sun, did you want to show me this? Sunrise, did you want to make me understand this?

by Norash



Series: Dawn Changes [2]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norash/pseuds/Norash
Summary: ||Spoiler: set during Eldarya New Era + my own version of how events will unfold ||He wouldn't have moved.He would have stayed there. Waiting for Ewelein. Waiting for her.There, staring insistently at the infirmary door until he knew Erika's condition.Not even going to say "I told you so" to Lance and Huang Hua would get him out of there. That Erika couldn't go on the mission. That she wasn't well.And it wasn't just that she hadn't forgiven him yet or that she hadn't yet talked about what had happened on the beach.But because he no longer wanted Erika to be unsafe. Because he wanted her to be where he could see her.But that was something Nevra had yet to understand.Followed by: Same Sun, Another Sunrise\\ I hope you can understand my story, please be merciful.|If someone could help me with any mistakes, I would be grateful.|
Relationships: Nevra (Eldarya)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Dawn Changes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136621
Kudos: 3





	Sun, did you want to show me this? Sunrise, did you want to make me understand this?

He had been staring at the nurse's door for... He couldn't remember how long. Maybe since he'd heard? But most likely also since she had walked in there. Because obviously, Erika couldn't avoid ending up in the infirmary after a mission. 

But hey, it was normal, even he or even Jamon or Lance would go to the infirmary after a mission. But unlike them, they didn't have long histories of hearts stopping, poisoning, mana overloads that prevented them from breathing, potions to become mermaids gone wrong and much, much more. Nevra bet that no one had a medical record as disastrous as Erika's. 

So, the facts had suggested, if Erika ended up in the infirmary, it was unlikely to be for something simple or futile. Like today. 

A heck of a... What did they call it? "Bullet"? That someone had thrown at her (Mathieu had used the word "shoot"?) Erika, in the shoulder. And that thing had stuck in her. 

The shocking thing was that that shot was for Lance, according to those present. But Erika bravely (or stupidly?) got in the way. And she had taken the blow. 

For Lance. 

LANCE. 

SHE HAD PROTECTED HIM. 

HAD TAKEN THE DAMN THING IN HIS PLACE. 

She had protected a person who until a few months before she couldn't even see or have in the same room . The same person he had resignedly accepted to coexist with. 

And now here he was. Waiting for Ewelein to walk through the door and tell everyone (or him, since he was the only one waiting while everyone else had gone back to their rooms to rest) that the extraction of the human thing had been successful. That she was fine and as usual resting and that it would not be possible to talk to her or scold her for her unconsciousness. Although perhaps that would have been Nevra's reaction more than the others. 

She turned her attention back to the entrance to QG. 

They had been here since after dark (according to Chrome), and now it was late night. Nice creative way to spend the night. 

In worry and puffing at someone at top speed like an old stove . 

Towards those who didn't yet know. 

Lance? It was absurd, the shot was aimed at him, he certainly didn't want a soldier, from his guard especially, to be injured. The same thought was extended to the leader of the Obsidian Guard. 

As much as he wanted to, picking on Leiftan wouldn't do any good, he had stayed together to program with Huang Hua. He couldn't even blame him that he wasn't doing anything. 

With the latter? Maybe. He had already given his thoughts on why not send Erika on the mission, who wasn't "fine" as he kept telling everyone, on what had happened on the beach. How Erika pretended it had never happened. About how he avoided discussion if he talked about it (or at least when he tried to talk about it in general). About how Erika had accidentally changed her hiding place and that even chasing the person's familiar was useless for finding her. 

So for the whole month he had done nothing but watch her as much as he could. She would ask Karenn or Chrome to talk to her. To Karuto to maybe get her to help him in the kitchen. TO JAMON TO TRY TO DO MORE THEORY THAN PRACTICE IN THEIR TRAINING SESSIONS. 

True, she'd never checked to see if everything she'd proposed to her friends had happened. He hadn't even asked. He didn't want to come to find out that they had failed to involve her. (Other than what she had asked Huang Hua, since he was still assigning her to field missions). 

But once, he had seen her. Erika finally relaxed, at peace perhaps with herself. 

He was just passing the gardens on his way to the hut when he saw her there, sitting in the grass next to Jamom, in front of the stream that ran through the gardens, both of theirbacks to him. 

An Erika like this was once easier to see. 

Interrupting his musings were some soldiers he glimpsed entering. 

Perhaps too coldly, he told them to go back to their rooms or he would make them regret having enjoyed themselves during the day. 

Rude, but he had to let off steam. It didn't help that his chest felt lighter, but it was something. But for what he had, it wasn't enough. The worst part was that it wasn't really just that that feeling and those feelings were causing his current problem. 

It was frustrating not to feel them in the wrong way. 

It was frustrating to feel familiar. 

Because it wasn't just the worry, it was the weight of guilt. 

The same as when he made her "take" the potion with Lethee's water. 

The same feeling he carried in his chest until the incident involving Colaia occurred and they finally talked about it again and she made him that promise. But still no, he didn't feel good, not even after the tenth, twentieth, hundredth time she reassured him, not even when they were on their way on the ship to the Kappa village and she gave him that crazy idea about the future- 

He punched himself in the chest, trying to hold back that train of thought.   
He had moved on. He had passed it. He hadn't gone in front of the crystal for years on purpose. To avoid thinking about it. To not see his shadow in the crystal and think of all they could have.   
Another punch.   
He had to stop now. Stop thinking about the future he didn't have.   
One punch.   
Stop thinking about the crystal and her in it with Leiftan, which at first caused him no small amount of jealousy.   
Punch.   
Stop seeing her-  
The fist stopped in the middle. 

He couldn't. She was everywhere. Both of presence and spirit.   
In breaths.   
In thoughts.   
In actions.   
In the life that everyone was able to continue because of her.   
Was that why he had... ...become this? Why was he trying to force himself to go on without succeeding, in a world where she was everywhere? 

He slumped against the wall, huffing. 

There was nothing he could do now. This was it, and he had to be content. Perhaps he was beginning to really understand Ezareal. 

He resumed looking at the door to the infirmary, finding it more profitable than using his mind at the moment. 

An hour later, the female elf crossed the threshold of that much-observed door, to inform those present that the operation had been successful and would be better very soon. 

He did not know what had changed in Ewelein's behaviour, but when he came out he saw him waiting there, he did not speak to him as he had in recent years. He was more... Kinder? Condescending? less...critical in his mere being there? As she asked him if he could see her, he was already expecting a categorical No. But she stared at him, as she did before. Then, she told him yes, that she could, not to disturb the other patients who were sleeping while he was there. 

Like all the times when Erika was sick he was allowed to be near him, to hold her hand, to pray that she would recover, to call out her name many times, to sleep at her bedside, even if it was against the rules. 

Like in that same infirmary.   
Like in the Fenghuang room.   
As in the tent at Memoria. 

Fearing that she would change her mind, I passed her by silently thanking her and walked through the doors of the infirmary and froze immediately afterwards. 

Finally, he saw her. 

There, in that small bed, resting as if nothing had happened. 

As if she was in ''her'' room. As if she had never taken a shot at one of her superiors. (Which, she noted in her mind, she had to talk to Lance). 

He sat down next to her and continued to observe her, not knowing when he might ever see her like this again with him nearby. 

He restrained the gesture (it was becoming a vice to restrain everything his own body was pushing itself to do with her) of taking her hand, but that didn't mean he didn't want to boldly take her hand. 

Because it was not enough for him to see her calm face, her rising and falling chest, the sound of her breathing.   
He wanted to take her hand to make sure it was warm, that the blood was still flowing in her by pressing a spot on her wrist, feel the beating of her heart. 

And make sure she didn't change her temperature. Because it had happened before. 

Oh if it had, too many times for her liking. 

But he restrained himself, letting the doubt eat away at him along with everything else already compressing inside his chest. 

He stayed there for perhaps another hour just watching her and making sure that each breath was regular, the time it took between one breath and the next, anything that might suggest that Erika was there, breathing, well, outside the crystal, alive. 

Interrupting him from his patrols were the first rays of sunlight, which began to flood through QG. 

He turned to see it, distracted. 

He felt the beams of light settle on his face, on his skin, beginning to warm it for what little natural warmth it could ever have. 

But, she felt something that was a thousand times more pleasant, reassuring and peaceful than the sunbeams. 

<< Nevra... >>   
But it wasn't the word that was pleasant, it wasn't her name. 

It was seeing her react slightly to waking up. Moving her face towards him, moving her arms, her fingers slightly, lifting her legs slightly, getting into a more comfortable position. All accompanied by the sun's rays shining down on her, as gently as if they were a caress, a greeting expressing 'hey, you're awake, welcome back'. Making it all, especially her, so angelic and not because she was an Aengel herself. Showing that she didn't need powers or candid wings to prove it. It was enough to look at her here, now, at this precise moment when her presence and the sun met for the first time for this day.   
It was also pleasant to see her eyes on him. To see those violet irises glowing and reacting to the presence of the sun, blinking several times, still perhaps sleepy.   
But above all, pleasant was her voice. How could and did her voice sound so good to her pointed ears? So delicate, suave, sweet.   
Could it be that it was yet another dawn that made Nevra ''see'' her for real? 

But it didn't last long. Her idyllic vision, as it had begun, was destroyed. Because of the same voice that had enchanted him.

<< Lance...is Lance all right? >>

He felt worse than when he first lost her years ago. He felt lost. He felt confused and so, so empty. 

Alba, is that what you were trying to make him understand further? To make him feel what his life would be like, yes, with her there, but not by his side? He finally understood why hearing her talk about being imprisoned by the crystal again had made him snap. Because he couldn't stand Leiftan. Because he wanted to know where she was hiding. 

It was there that he decided. Under the confused and expectant eyes of the Aengel before him, he stood up straight and swore to himself that nothing and no one would take her away from him. 

He swore on the next dawns that would arise on Eldarya's lands that he would have her back by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening/good morning to everyone who has come this far.  
> he happiness for everyone who gets here you have no idea how immense it is!  
> A huge thank you to you, reader, who decided to give me and my story a chance.  
> This was just to foreshadow the next chapters, which I premise will come more or less when new episodes of the game itself come out, so I can make my story as believable as possible.  
> I hope you'll all be patient with me! And that my bad English isn't too much of an inconvenience, in case, I'll accept any criticism to improve myself!  
> Until the next episode,  
> Norash


End file.
